Mittens
Mittens is Stampy's first pet cat in Stampy's Lovely World. Overview Mittens first appeared in the episode Kitty Cat as an ocelot roaming Stampy's Lovely World. Stampy immediately wanted to tame her, and he and Lee spent the entirety of the episode catching fish and attempting to tame Mittens. Mittens was a stubborn ocelot, and took over 10 fish to tame. She liked golf, but needed to be more careful about who she trusts, especially Hit The Target. Stampy just adores her. When Stampy took her to meet the dogs, she ran over to Duncan first. Since then, their relationship has grown. She lives in her Kitty Cat Condo, alone, which was built as a "gift" to her for Christmas. Whenever Stampy takes Duncan out during an episode, he takes Mittens too. When Hit the Target kidnapped her, Duncan was very upset, but when Mittens came back in Episode 166, he was extremely happy. Mittens and Duncan so far had dates, one was at the Soggy Sandwich and a number of them at Stampy's Frostylongnose Jr. snowman during Christmas. Appearances Mittens is a tuxedo cat with white mittens. She has green eyes. She first appeared in Kitty Cat. The following episodes Mittens appears in. # Kitty Cat (Ocelot, later a tuxedo cat) # Kitty Cat Condo # Soggy Sandwich # Amazing Animals # Crazy Cow # Milk Bar # Wiggly Worm # Missing Mittens\Ocean Adventure (Kidnapped) # Wishing Well\Mittens' Wish (as human) # Fire Station # Wild Ocelot # Hose the Rose Trivia * She was found in a tree when Stampy was supposed to play the 'Mini-Golf' game in his Funland. *She was named by Heath Mell (whose name is added to the Love Garden.) Her name came from her white paws, that looks like she is wearing mittens. *Stampy assumes that Mittens liked Duncan, and Duncan liked Mittens back because Mittens always choose Duncan when she was given the chance to pick a dog and play with him much more likely than the others. *Stampy took 20+ minutes (almost the entire episode) just to tame her. *Mittens' best friend is Duncan. It is hinted as a joke by Stampy that they maybe have some love going on. *Mittens once ate a bone. *Four episodes after Stampy built the Wishing Well, Mittens wished in it. *She was claimed to have died in Episode 223 but this was proven false in Episode 227, where Duncan and Mittens are taken to build the new Bank. *Mittens lived with Duncan for the first time in Stampy's Frosty Longnose Jr. snowman for Christmas 2014. (Courtesy: Building Snowmen) * She was taken out without Duncan in Episode 156 and 147. * She may have the power of invisibility. ** This was hinted when Stampy came into her house, and Mittens appeared suddenly. Stampy asked whether she teleported or whether it was an invisibility trick * She got the slowest time in the obstacle course despite not being a dog. * In Ocean Adventure, Mittens was caught by Hit the Target in the Kitty Cat Cage. * Lee actually caught most of the fish that tamed her. * Lauren Jones was added in the Love Garden in Episode 528, because he has a picture of Duncan and Mittens before going to the Doghouse or Kitty Cat Condo. Category:Stampylonghead Category:Mobs Category:Barnaby Category:Stampys friends Category:Hit the Target's Victims Category:Imprisoned Category:Duncan’s Friend Category:Flippy's Enemy Category:Rival Category:Cats